


i need you here to stay

by vityuu (nanahoney)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff What Plot, Kissing, M/M, Waking Up, idek i'll probably whip up something with actual plot later but for now have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanahoney/pseuds/vityuu
Summary: “Morning, Vitya,” a warm voice croons in his ear and Victor cracks open an eye to send a fond smile Yuuri’s way. He looks splendid, his hair a messy crown around his face with the sun creating a halo around him. His eyes gaze at him with the same intense warmth Victor feels in his chest."Morning, my love."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	i need you here to stay

Victor wakes up to the tingle of lips pressing warm kisses all over his face, sunshine tickling his skin. He bites back a smile.

“Morning, Vitya,” a warm voice croons in his ear and Victor cracks open an eye to send a fond smile Yuuri’s way. He looks splendid, his hair a messy crown around his face with the sun creating a halo around him. His eyes gaze at him with the same intense warmth Victor feels in his chest.

“Morning, my love,” he says, voice cracking with sleep. He reaches out to wrap his arms around his frame and pull him on top of him to nuzzle his face in his hair. He lets out a happy little sigh as he holds him tighter. Yuuri’s shoulders shake with his soft laughter before he returns the gesture.

“We really should be getting out of bed.” Despite his words, Yuuri stays nestled against Victor’s chest, fingers drawing shapes against the cotton of his pajamas. Victor smiles.

“I’d really rather not,” he murmurs in return, humming as his fingers start stroking through Yuuri’s hair. It spills like softly-spun silk between his fingers, having grown longer in the time they’ve been living together. Yuuri sinks into his touch, pushing into his hand as his fingers dip under his pajamas. Victor gives a gasp as he feels something freezing against his skin.

“Don’t let Yakov hear you,” Yuuri says, voice warm with amusement as he pokes at his back. A bit petulant, Victor wrinkles his nose and makes a noise of discomfort.

“Yuuri, your fingers are cold,” he complains and wiggles in his hold. Yuuri’s chest vibrates against his.

“Are they?” he answers. “Guess you’ll have to get up to shake them off.”

Victor wrinkles his nose again. “Never.” He tightens his hold around him. “We’re staying in bed today, coach’s orders.”

Yuuri’s sigh tickles his neck. “Vitya,” he pleads and pulls back a bit, his lips quirking in a tiny smile that lights up his face. Victor could spend forever mapping out the slopes of Yuuri’s face, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and tracing his jaw with his fingers. 

Victor smiles back, pulling back a hand to cup his hand against his cheek. Yuuri nuzzles into it like a kitten. His face turns to press a kiss against his palm.

“Yuuri,” he coos in return, leaning up to press a lingering kiss against his lips. Yuuri keeps his mouth stubbornly closed.

“Come on, Vitya, get up and brush your teeth and you get to kiss me all you want.”

Victor presses his lips together in thought. “Fine,” he relents, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. Yuuri’s smile widens. “But I get as many kisses as I want for my struggle.”

“Promise,” Yuuri agrees and leans down to press another warm kiss against his forehead before he rolls off him. Victor whines at the sudden loss of warmth, starting to reach for him before he realizes what he is doing. He sighs and carefully sits up, rubbing his arms to ward off the cold.

Yuuri is already fully dressed, he realizes when he looks at him – gorgeous in one of Victor’s favourite red hoodies with the image of Makkachin on the front and soft joggers. Yuuri stretches and turns a smile and wink his way before he walks out of the room, Makkachin’s bark the last thing Victor hears before Yuuri closes the door.

Victor is left sitting on the bed, smiling widely as he listens for Yuuri’s laughter when Makkachin pushes him on the floor in his excitement.

Victor has no idea what he did to deserve this. This sort of warm, domestic bliss he never dreamed he’d have.

All he knows is he never wants to let go of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm soft for yuuri calling victor 'vitya' ok
> 
> the ice ado teaser is still making me cry 5 hours later


End file.
